pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampiric-shroom (Milesprower2)
This page is for Milesprower2's Vampiric-shroom. If you are looking for JungleStalker's version, see here. The Vampiric-shroom is a mushroom plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown that uses short-ranged attacks. When a zombie gets close to it, it will bite the zombie and start dealing constant damage, paralyzing that zombie until either the mushroom is killed (e.g. by another zombie) or the zombie runs out of health. While attacking a zombie, the Vampiric-shroom is vulnerable to other zombies, similar to a Chomper while chewing. It's worth noting that other plants can and will still target the paralyzed zombie, speeding up the process of killing it. As the Vampiric-shroom damages zombies, it eventually grows in size and becomes stronger, allowing it to deal damage more rapidly. It is unlocked after beating Night 5 of Hidden Base. Made by Milesprower2. Origin Its name is a portmanteau of "vampiric", referring to vampires, fictional creatures that suck blood, and "mushroom", the type of plant this plant is based on. Appearance A small mushroom with a dark red cap that's somewhat tall. His eyes are on the cap while his mouth, complete with two vampire fangs, is on the stalk. It obviously becomes larger and more intimidating as it grows. At base size, it's slightly larger than a Puff-shroom, but at max size, it's significantly larger than a Fume-shroom. Almanac Entry Vampiric-shroom Grabs a zombie, paralyzing it and then drains its blood and health. The more blood it drinks, the stronger it becomes. Damage: average, increased, double or heavy Range: very short Special: grows up to four times Weakness: only attacks one zombie at a time, can't attack big zombies or vehicles Plant Food effect: insta-kills any zombie it's attacking and grows two sizes Sleeps during the day Vampiric-shroom has always hated the taste of zombie blood. He hopes that one day, when he grows strong enough, he can turn on us, and we won't be able to stop him. Of course if he does this, it's a sign that he forgot about the shovel. Cost: 125 Recharge: fast Plant Food Instantly kills any zombie it's attacking, and then grows two sizes. Most effective when it's still trying to grow, as at full size it literally just instakills one zombie and nothing more. Growth As it deals damage, it will grow. When it grows, it will deal more damage to zombies and therefore become harder for the zombies to attack as it will be vulnerable for shorter periods of time. Damage dealt is the total damage required to reach that size, while DPS is the damage it deals at that size. Time is the total time required to reach that size if it is constantly dealing damage without breaks. Strategies Vampiric-shrooms are more difficult to utilise than other short-ranged plants such as Chompers or Bonk Choys. They do not work when placed behind another plant, as they have exceptionally limited range, and so if you want to protect them, they work best within Pumpkins. You need to provide them with ample opportunities to deal damage to zombies and set them up early so that they can grow in size before the tougher enemies show up. Vampiric-shrooms have one fatal weakness: They can't attack "big" zombies or vehicles. This makes them typically ineffective in levels with Gargantuars, Zombonis, or other similar zombies. During the day, they could potentially be useful, though expensive, costing 200 sun and most likely another 125 for a Pumpkin. Other Category:Plants made by Milesprower2 Category:Attacking Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Paralyzing Plants Category:Plants that ignore screen doors